Quien Diria
by Polgara
Summary: ok... esta tarde y no se que Summary poner... esta bueno un HrR leanlo y juzguen ustedes.


**Quien Diría**
    
    **Por: Polgara**
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    _Quién diría que el Mink y la mezclia_
    
    _podrían fundirse un día, quién diría,_
    
    _tú caviar y yo tortilla, quién diría_
    
    _parece que el amor no entiende de plusvalías._
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    ****
    
    -¿Te gusta Hermione?-.
    
    -No veo por que te asombras tanto... es normal ¿no?-.
    
    -No-.
    
    -¿Por qué no? Es una chica y yo un chico ¿qué tiene de anormal?-.
    
    -Que ella es Hermione, nuestra AMIGA inteligente, estricta y aguafiestas y tu... pues... ¡sus personalidades no son compatibles! ¡Es eso!-.
    
    -¡Por eso! Con las personalidades de ambos nos complementamos- insistió el pelirrojo a su amigo.
    
    -No sé... se me sigue haciendo raro @.@... y ¿sabes si te corresponde?-.
    
    -No... no se lo eh dicho jamás- respondió cabizbajo el Weasley.
    
    -¿Y...?
    
    -Y... ¿qué?- pregunto confundido.
    
    -Cuando se lo dirás- complemento Harry.
    
    -No lo sé-.
    
    -__-__!... en serio Ron si te gusta taaaaanto pues es hora de que le digas a Hermione-.
    
    -¿Decirme que?- pregunto una voz lejana, Ron palideció -¿De qué hablaban? ¿decirme que?- volvió a interrogar curiosa la chica mientras comía un pequeño trozo de chocolate.
    
    -Este...- comenzó Ron, Harry lo animo con un gesto a que siguiera por lo que el pelirrojo agrego –¿vamos a caminar?-.
    
    -Claro- acepto la chica -¿vienes Harry?-.
    
    -No gracias... aun tengo que hacer mis deberes de Pociones-.
    
    -Esta bien- dijo la chica con un gesto de aprobación mientras salía por el retrato con el pelirrojo. 
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    _Tu vas al banco yo prefiero la alcancía_
    
    _oigo Serrat y tú prefieres Locomia,_
    
    _tú vas al punto yo voy por la fantasía_
    
    _parece que el amor no entiende de ironías._
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    Después de caminar por varios pasillos por fin Hermione hablo:
    
    -¿Qué era lo que me deberías decir según Harry?-.
    
    -¿Qu... que? ¿qué? Nada, nada-.
    
    -Ron ¿crees que ese nada me ah convencido? ¡anda! ¡Dime!-.
    
    -No insista Hermione, no te lo diré... no en este momento-.
    
    -¿Por qué?-.
    
    -Porque no y ya Herm, no insistas que no te lo diré-.
    
    -Y... ¿y si yo te cuento algo? Dando y dando ¿qué te parece?-.
    
    -Me parece una muy mala idea- La chica hizo una señal de desaprobación pero luego sonrió -¿qué pasa?- la interrogo el pelirrojo, pero la chica no le respondió, simplemente le sonreía.
    
    -Herm... me das miedo- dijo bromeando Ron.
    
    -mmm... ¿en serio? Entonces eres un cobarde Ronald Weasley-.
    
    -¿Cobarde? ¿yo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Granger-.
    
    -¿Entonces por que no me dices?- el chico se puso nervioso y Hermione sonrió triunfante.
    
    -Solo no quiero, eso no me hace cobarde-.
    
    -¿Ah no? ¿entonces?-.
    
    -Entonces nada... la cobarde es otra-.
    
    -¿Y por que yo?- pregunto sorprendida.
    
    -Porque aun sabiéndolo no actúas-.
    
    -¿Sabiendo que?-.
    
    -¡Hay! No te hagas Mione-.
    
    -Ok. ¿Entonces que se supone que haga para demostrarte que no soy cobarde?-.
    
    -Ese no es mi problema- dijo el chico.
    
    La chica se quedo de pronto quieta, sin dar un paso mas y con semblante pensativo. 
    
    -¿Ahora que?- interrogo Ron. La chica camino hasta su lado y empinándose levemente le dio un beso en el labio inferior.
    
    -¿Sigo siendo la cobarde?- pregunto sin evitar estar sonrojada.
    
    -Eh... este... no- dijo un confundido y aun más sonrojado Ron.
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    _Quién diría, quién diría_
    
    _que lo importante_
    
    _es aceptarte y que me aceptes_
    
    _como humano._
    
    _Si que te amo y que ames_
    
    _es una ironía_
    
    _que bendición la mía_
    
    _despertar junto a ti cada día._
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    -Si sabias que yo sabia ¿por qué no actuabas?-.
    
    -Y si tu sabias que yo sabia que tu sabias ¿por qué tampoco actuabas?- dio como respuesta el pelirrojo (N/A: me recordó el comercial de Coca-Cola @.@).
    
    -Se supone que el chico debe dar la iniciativa- respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.
    
    -¿Y donde esta tu espíritu de liberación femenina?- pregunto incrédulo el chico.
    
    -Lo dejo a un lado cuando no me conviene- contesto la castaña con una enorme sonrisa. 
    
    Sin previo aviso el chico la beso, primero sus labios se unieron de forma nerviosa, como si fueran primerizos para luego con sus lenguas explorar la boca del otro, el beso fue largo y para nada monótono, tierno, apasionado, simplemente uniendo sus labios o con alguno que otro mordisco, saboreando al 100% la boca de su pareja mientras que Ron con sus musculosos brazos la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda a Herm y ella a su vez tocaba el liso cabello del chico y con su otra mano le acariciaba su mejilla.
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    _Yo trovador y tú estudiante de economía_
    
    _tú con los números, yo con la filosofía_
    
    _y aunque suena imposible en teoría_
    
    _al amor le importan poco las utopías._
    
    _Dice la gente que tú y yo no hacemos compañía_
    
    _por ser agua y aceite, qué ironía_
    
    _si fuésemos iguales, qué apatía_
    
    _no tendríamos de qué hablar cada siguiente día..._
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    -Insisto... ustedes son ¡TAN distintos!-.
    
    -Vamos Harry, ¿qué no deberías estar feliz por nosotros?-.
    
    -¡Claro que lo estoy Herm! Pero nunca me los había imaginado juntos-.
    
    -¿Juntos quienes?-.
    
    -Hermione y yo- respondió un muy sonriente Ron a Seamus que llegaba con Dean de algún lugar del mundo (N/A: ¿qué enserio esperan que lo sepa todo? @.@)
    
    -¡Wow! Que extraña pareja- dijo Seamus.
    
    -Bastante rara- corroboro Dean.
    
    -¡Hay no! Pero si se ven adorables- intervino Parvati quien "accidentalmente" escucho la conversación.
    
    -Gracias Parvati- le sonrió Hermione.
    
    -Pero... es que son opuestos- insistió Dean.
    
    -¿Qué no haz oído que los opuestos se atraen?- le dijo una muy seria Lavander.
    
    -¡¿Qué nadie en esta sala sabe respetar una comunicación?!- dijo exasperado Ron. 
    
    –No nos interesa si les gusta o no o si somos una buena pareja- dijo ya también exasperada Hermione.
    
    -Bueno, ya, no se enojen- intento calmarlos Harry.
    
    -Entonces no se metan- dijo Mione.
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    -¿Crees que es tan descabellado que estemos juntos?- pregunto la chica mirando el lago.
    
    -No, en lo absoluto- respondió el chico –aunque a ellos les parece un pecado mortal... me alegra que hayamos salido de la sala común-.
    
    -Y a mí... me tenían loca- aprobó la chica aun sin quitar su mirada del gran lago.
    
    -¿Herm...?- la llamo el chico mientras la abrazaba contra sí.
    
    -¿Sí?- pregunto la chica quitando por primera vez en mucho rato la vista del lago y mirando a su novio a los ojos.
    
    -Te amo-.
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    _Quién diría, quién diría_
    
    _que lo importante_
    
    _es aceptarte y que me aceptes_
    
    _como humano._
    
    _Si que te amo y que ames_
    
    _es una ironía_
    
    _que bendición la mía_
    
    _despertar junto a ti cada día_
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **Notas de la Autora:**
    
    Bueno, esto es todo... puede que le haga una continuación, aun no lo sé, espero que les guste y por favor dejen Reviews que son la mejor parte de escribir ^________^
    
    Babosísimo el final ¡lo sé! Pero aunque me dieron el consejo de cambiarlo no se me ocurrió de otra forma... o por lo menos esta era la menos @.@
    
    La canción es Quien Diría de Ricardo Arjona... a mí particularmente me encanta y quienes la han escuchado se habrán dado cuenta que le quite una estrofa... pero es que no iba, sorry.
    
    Ja Ne.
    
    Polgara de Malfoys.


End file.
